


Baby it's cold (inside)

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Zarlie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Soft Zari Tomaz, soft charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Zarlie one shot. Inspired by the prompt "idk man but the idea of cuddling w your partner under a soft blanket on a cold day n having them asleep in your arms while you’re quietly playing video games or something just sounds rlly nice".





	Baby it's cold (inside)

"Why is it so bloody cold in here?" Charlie complains grumpily while rubbing her arms.  
The heating system in their apartment is not working well recently and the temperature drop is not helping.  
Zari, curling on the couch and focusing on her video game, chuckles upon hearing her girlfriend's complaint.  
"Are you not gonna do anything to help me?" Charlie is now standing in front of Zari, hands on her waist.  
"Just come cuddle and stop complaining" Zari says without looking up from her Nintendo Switch.  
Hearing the answer she wants, Charlie climbs onto the couch and snuggles into Zari's side, flinging a blanket they keep at the back of the couch over both of them.  
Charlie leans her head onto Zari's shoulder and lets out a content sigh happily.  
"All better now?" Zari pauses the game to turn to look at Charlie.  
Charlie hums in agreement, eyes closing.  
Zari smiles fondly and leans down to drop a kiss on her forehead, before resuming to her game. 

Moments pass, Zari finally decides to finish the game and finds Charlie sound asleep, tucked into her side firmly.  
It strikes Zari, this kind of domesticity, this feeling of home.  
She hasn't felt like this in a long time, not since that horrid accident 10 years ago took away her family. The survivor guilt had made her think that she didn't deserve love again.  
Until Charlie.  
Until Charlie came into her life 2 years ago and let her know she still can love.

"Don't you know staring is rude?" Charlie speaks up suddenly, eyes still closing.  
Zari gets startled out of her train of thoughts. Feeling the wetness on her cheek, she quickly wipes away the tears she doesn't know she shed.  
But Charlie opens her eyes just in time to catch that and worry washes over her instantly.  
"Z? What's wrong?" Charlie asks, hand moving to capture Zari slightly trembling ones.  
"No, nothing" Zari tries to shake it off but she is feeling more and more emotional.  
"Come on, Zari cat. Talk to me" Charlie sits up and shifts their position so she's the one holding Zari now.  
"It's just... Em... I..." Zari struggles, not knowing how to put her thoughts into words.  
"It's okay, love. Take your time" Charlie says understandingly. They both are not good at opening up about themselves.  
Zari takes a deep breath and collect her thoughts. She wants to tell Charlie, to let her know how much she means to her.  
"You know how I felt after that accident, right? That I would not feel love again? Hell, sometimes I still feel like that" Zari pauses, searching for Charlie's eyes.  
Charlie nods, locking eyes with her girlfriend lovingly and supportively.  
"But this" Zari gestures between them, "Us. Makes me feel again. You complaining the heat is not warm enough in our apartment, us cuddling while I play video games, and you falling asleep tucked in beside me, this simplicity and domesticity just make me feel home again. Charlie, you are my home" Zari finishes, eyes red with tears.  
"I love you Zari Tomaz and I am not going anywhere" Charlie kisses Zari's forehead like the other girl had done earlier, before locking lips with her.  
When the two break apart, Charlie cradles Zari's in her palms, and says  
"And FYI, you are my home too"


End file.
